Jasper Texas
by Shadzninja
Summary: [Transformers AoE/Prime crossover one-shot] When Drift wants a morning alone with Crosshairs, he doesn't even need to try sometimes. (Crosshairs-x-Drift with hint of Optimus-x-Ratchet)


It was like a harsh ray of sun that heated his metal and recharged his gears, warming the energon in his wires. He didn't like the cold now, he usually woke up with a nice warm frame next to him, the owner usually didn't get up as early as he did so he could snuggle in the green chest and listen to the spark beat steadily in recharge next to him and let the warmth drift him into a light daydream. The green paratrooper was indeed a looker with his cloak wrapped around his legs in a tangle and his arms slung around him weakly to hold him to his chest, the silver face was beautifully adorable in the deep recharge he was in because it was a difference from the normal harsh scowls and growls.

He uncluttered his optics and stopped moving at any rate, he wasn't the most stealthy person on the team for no reason. He cycled air on the chest, the hot breath bouncing back at him even hotter, and he could tell it was warming to them both. He shivered.

His black and blue body was pressed against the green and silver mech even closer as he kissed the chassis just once very softly, just to please the spark underneath it with his attention. He loved feeling the spark flutter under his lips and over the green bots frame. The spark glitters sending feelings bursting in all appendages and made them twitch in recharge. So cute...

"Get up! Come on Crosshairs! It's you and me for patrol!" He heard a deep voice shout from the hall and knocked loudly.

The sudden loudness made him jump as well as Crosshairs, the warmth bursting and died away, it made him sad as the real feeling of the room was sunk in fully. He hated the cold...

"Aye'! I'm up, I'm up...!" Crosshairs said loudly and the knocking stopped instantly.

"Prime don't want you late... again!" The voice said and started to walk away as the heavy footsteps were anything to go by.

He felt Crosshairs bring his servo up and pinch his optics ridge as he sighed. When he opened up the violet blue optics for real this time, he changed from morning exhausted to sexy wake up call. He smirked and pulled him close to him from his chest up and so he peaked at the golden lips repeatedly over and over, making the black and blue bot laugh as he got a raining of lip contacts that hit all over his face and neck.

"Aren't we sweet this morning?" He asked the paratrooper as he moved on to nipping and licking his neck and ravishing his side's and hips.

"Can' I love my favorite samurai? I was hoping he could make me feel a little better before leaving for work," Crosshairs said as he slowed his servos, "Can my Drift help that?"

Drift smiled a little and looked at the gunner with a little playful grin, "I hope Prime doesn't expect you in their so early then."

He pushed Crosshairs on his back as placed his legs on each side of his groin and he sat down on the grey and green highlighted hips. He gripped the hips and squeezed them together on him, he knew Crosshairs loves his thighs and the size of them to so he might as well of teased him with it. The moan he got from the taller mech made him bend down and when he placed his elbows on either side of his chassis and he laid his chin on Crosshairs spark chamber, sticking his aft up and curving his body down to make the effect he was having on Crosshairs triple his efforts.

"Be my new sensei," Drift kissed his spark chamber again and wiggled his body a little more, "Teach me your ways."

Crosshairs smirked at the show he was getting and gripped at Drift's aft to hold it just over his groin area, "You'll learn much under my care, beautiful apprentice. Prepare for your first lesson..."

-Main room, Omega Outpost One-

"I thought I ordered him here a half hour ago. The humans, Arcee, and Bumblebee should be back any minute now," Prime said as he looked at the two heavy green wreckers.

"I woke 'im up maself!" Hound said as he spit out an old cigar, "'E said he was up!"

"Well, at least I know Wheeljack isn't the only one here that likes to sleep late to tick off Prime," Bulkhead said right next to him.

Prime sighed, ever since he got trapped in Texas and stumbled onto the three newest Autobots being chased there, he had drug Ratchet along with him. When he gather the Autobots, word got out about Ratchet dying by Lockdown and he and the three Autobots made a break for the experimental labs to destroy it because that's where Ratchet's body was being held. Turns out Ratchet was only in a drastic stasis lock in a cage or cell of some sort for testing. Optimus cringed at the remembrance of how he thought he lost his beloved to science lust... it was dark falling there...

He cast a look at the medic who was trying to fix his own leg in the small corner med-bay by the Ground Bridge and the child's game center up the ramp. He was focussing on his repairs with such focus and perfection he better not startle the medic or he would jump and hurt himself with the torch.

Just thinking the medic wouldn't be here hurt his spark with embarrassment and shame for bringing the medic in the first place and didn't let him stay behind.

"It ain't ma' fault the slagga' won't wake up!" Hound said and tried to light another cigar but the look from Optimus made him stop and put it away.

Optimus hated it when the wrecker smoked the Cybertronian tobacco in the base, the children could be here any second anyway and he didn't want them to smell it.

As he started to listen to the two argue again he could only think, 'Wreckers will be be wreckers, head butts and all.'

So he turned to watch Ratchet repair his legs from the corner of his optics. Ratchet was so great with his jobs but he was so horribly shaken on the inside. If failing to heal Bumblebee caused him to judge himself, Lockdown's treatment had truly sealed the deal...

A car horn honked and all voices stopped (Ratchet actually didn't jump at the sudden loud honk) and they turned to the yellow and black Camero driving in the entrance gate as well as a blue motorcycle with a human boy on it. The black haired boy got off of the bike and the motorcycle transformed into a femme frame carrying the blue color of her armor. Four humans got out of the yellow vehicle, the human following this: a older man with a growing beard stepped out of the vehicle, a seventeen year old blonde girl with a white tank top and jeans rolled to her knees, a middle school Japanese girl with black and pink streaks in her twin buns and ponytail, and a young boy with large spiky drown hair and red glasses and a brown sweater. The yellow vehicle transformed and a large yellow armored mech stood in his might.

"Hey, Bulkhead! Can we go scouting with you?!" Milo immediately burst out and the blonde followed her lead.

"Miko, we have to wait for Crosshairs to come out and I'll think about it," Bulkhead said as he seemed to literally be startled by Crosshairs appearance if he came out.

"Let me guess, he's been out for... thirty minutes?" The blonde ask, not really knowing what she just guessed.

"Your very right, Tesse," Hound said as he looked around the room, "Bulkhead 'ere has been waiting that long."

"Then you and I could probably guess what Crosshairs could be doing," Tesse said with a smirk and crossed her arms.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking about," Hound chuckled and he moved to stand just next to Tesse.

"Could it involve screaming?" Tesse said with a mocking tone.

"Lots!" Hound laughed.

Bumblebee chuckled as Jack and the older man stared at them with surprise.

The older man hollered at the teen, "Tesse!"

"Come on Cade, we were only joking around," Hound said as they continued with it, "Do you think he's going for a homerun?"

"He's probably just trying to score some bed points!" Tesse said with a long chuckle from the two were heard.

"Tesse!" Case said as she hushed.

"Hound, I would rather you two not scar our younger audience, please," Optimus said as he looked at the two trouble starters.

"Sorry, Optimus," The two said.

Optimus let it go and left the three to talk til Crosshairs arrived from his morning activities and walked to Ratchet who is still fixing his leg on the berth in the small area.

"Ratchet..."

"I know very well what your thinking, Optimus..."

Optimus went silent as Ratchet turned his leg to stand on the berth and his good leg dangle from the berth a little. He watched as Ratchet kept his helm down as he worked on the appendage.

"Old friend, I think you may need to go on a drive with them," Optimus stated, "It could clear your processor and you could indeed focus more on your works."

"If I leave with this injury, I might as well bleed out in our berthrooms in my recharge," Ratchet said barely.

To bad Optimus caught it.

Slag, hearing Ratchet say that made him feel bad. He had forgotten the medic was in pain mentally and physically from Lockdown and Texas's government treatment to them. He really wished he could have stopped the whole ordeal before the treacherous things that happened to them, to Ratchet, in the first place. He knew he should have just went alone... wait, how did Bumblebee get there? He didn't authorize-

As he was cut off, he felt lips connect with his. He stared to see Ratchet had sat up on his good leg and pressed up to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and sensual as Ratchet twirled and flicked his glossa at his lips and begged for entrance, he opened his lips but shoved his own glossa within Ratchet's mouth instead of Ratchet's invading his. He felt Ratchet hum over his glossa and swirled his around with Optimus's. He needed this...

To anyone who was watching, they only saw them kissing because of the angle the two were at but if you moved a good amount, you would have seen the two glossa intertwined within the medics cavern.

As Tesse and Hound joked about, Cafe and Jack staring in horrific amazement, Miko pestering a very agitated Bulkhead, Raf and Bee playing with the human boys yellow toy car, and Optimus and Ratchet having a heated make out session in the corner, everyone forgot about Crosshairs and Drifts absence and lack of show.

-Crosshairs and Drift's quarters-

"Hope you liked your lessons!~" Crosshairs said as Drift squirmed on his chassis, "I have you signed up on a mornin' lesson plan."

"I'd be honored for you to teach me, master," Drift said as he painted, "But do we need ten different lessons after another? You really need to get to-"

Crosshairs shushed him with a kiss, "You dare question your sensei?"

"No, sensei..."

"Very great my apprentice!" Crosshairs said with a witty smirk.

"_Baka_," Drift whispered under his breath and rolled his optics.

"What was that, samurai?" Crosshairs said as he cupped his audios, "I didn't hear those delightful words of yours, please repeat them for me?"

Drift grumbled under his breath on how somebot was going to be kicked out of the berth for a weak.

"Ah, don't be like that, samurai!" Crosshairs said as he helped Drift sit up straight on his hips to get a better look at the paratrooper, "I wouldn't treat you like a toy to own, please let me say here with you in your big berth."

The pure joke was obvious in Crosshairs voice.

He rolled his optics as he kissed the green mech who flipped his goggles on, "If you screw around today or make anyone feel bad, I will have to let you sleep elsewhere for an assigned amount of time. _Baka_."


End file.
